This invention relates to motor vehicle hatchback or liftback closures, and more particularly, to a motor vehicle hatchback or liftback closure for shading the interior of such vehicle from prolonged exposure to the sun and for restricting vision into the storage compartment of such vehicle thereby minimizing theft of items positioned therein.
Due to increasing acceptance of hatchback or liftback closures for motor vehicles by both the consuming public and vehicle manufacturers in recent years, most domestic and foreign motor vehicle manufacturers currently produce at least one line of vehicles having a hatchback or liftback closure. Such closures are conventionally hinged at the rear edge of the roof of the vehicle and evenly slope across the entire width thereof from the rear edge of the roof to the rear, tail light portion of the vehicle body to which the closure is releasably secured by a locking latch or the like. Most of these closures include a relatively large, evenly sloped window therein so as not to obstruct the rear vision of the operator of the vehicle. When such hatchback or liftback closure devices are utilized, most vehicles are provided with a rear trunk area having a relatively longer length, and therefore, providing a more convenient storage space.
However, despite all the advantages offered by such hatchback or liftback closures, these closures possess several serious disadvantages. One such disadvantage of these closures is that the relatively large window utilized in these closures exposes a relatively large surface area of the interior passenger compartment and storage compartment of the vehicle to direct solar rays. Solar exposure of limited duration may cause discomfort to vehicle passengers, while prolonged exposure can damage the upholstery and carpeting of the vehicle passenger compartment or items positioned in the storage compartment. Further, during warm weather such exposure can increase cooling requirements of the passenger compartment and, therefore, fuel consumption of the vehicle. Another disadvantage is created by the relatively large window surface in such closures since items in the storage compartment of the vehicle are readily visible from the exterior thereof, and therefore, subject to increased theft. Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved hatchback or liftback closure for motor vehicles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hatchback or liftback closure for a motor vehicle which substantially shades the passenger compartment of the vehicle from direct exposure to solar rays through the window located in the closure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hatchback or liftback closure for a motor vehicle which restricts vision from the exterior of the vehicle into the storage compartment thereby minimizing theft of items positioned in such compartment. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and drawing.